Health Class
by Cap'n Scurvy Gums
Summary: What happens when the Marauders are forced to go into Health Class? Will a class project assigned by Madame Pomfrey ruin them? LJ later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Prologue**

"Okay students, settle down!" Madame Pomfrey called to the class. The Marauders were currently in a new class called Health, taught by Madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore had announced at the beginning of the year that he thought it wise, that they were taught about the body, and health.

The Marauders weren't altogether sure what 'Health' was, but they assumed it would be an easy mark.

"Alright," Madame Pomfrey called, standing at the front of the class. "Today, we will just be going over the course outline." She stated, beginning to hand out sheets with the bold words 'Sexual Education' written on them. Sirius snickered when he saw this, and smiled. Remus rolled his eyes at his immaturity, and took the sheet from Madame Pomfrey.

"Beginning next week, you will all have to do a project, which will last throughout the term. This is so you can get a _feel_ of what Health class is about. You will learn about the menstrual cycle, wet dreams, and a lot more." The class, (mainly the bookworms) started talking excitedly. The rest of the class, (mainly the Marauders) groaned.

"For your project, you will be changing into the opposite sex. You will remain like that, through weekdays, but will return to your normal state at nine o'clock at night, and return to the opposite sex at six the next morning. You will have weekends free, meaning you wont be changing into the opposite sex. You will have to keep a diary of everything that you go through. " The Marauders exchanged looks. They would have to be girls? This idea did not seem too appealing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Blah blah blah… This is the beginning to a – I hope – funny story. Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Sirius' tomato poem belongs to the writers of The Simpsons. Not me.

**Chapter 1**

"Just think Prongsie! We get to be _girls_! This is going to be so great!" Sirius exclaimed happily as they made their way to dinner that night. He looked at his friends, and received incredulous looks.

"Padfoot, you aren't seriously excited about this are you?" James asked seriously.

"How many times do you have unlimited access to your own pair of fun-bags?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. James nodded.

"Ahh, I see your point." Peter nodded along. Remus just rolled his eyes. "Seriously though, this is going to make it even harder to get Evans." James said sadly. Sirius laughed.

"I can see it now. Prongs going up in a skirt; 'Hey Evans, fancy a date?'" He said, putting on a girly voice, and roaring with laughter. James glared.

"This is serious you guys! This is our last year; I can't graduate still a virgin!" He cried. Sirius looked at James in surprise.

"You're still a virgin?" He asked curiously. James looked down to hide his blush.

"I was waiting for Lily," He muttered. Sirius cracked up again.

"That's just plain sad mate," Sirius said shaking his head.

"It's ok James; I'm still a virgin too!" Peter said happily. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Big surprise there," He muttered, so only James could hear. James hid a snigger.

"Personally; I don't think it really matters whether you're a virgin or not," Remus stated. James rolled his eyes.

"Maybe not for you, but for those of us who have _lives_; it does matter." He told him. Remus rolled his eyes.

"You guys should be worrying more about your NEWTs, not how far you've been with girls." He told them sternly. "I mean," Remus continued while Sirius rolled his eyes, and started mimicking him. Remus stopped talking and looked around at Sirius, who was still mimicking him.

"Ok, if you're going to do that, stop when I stop." He told him. Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"I wonder if I'll make a hot girl.." Sirius pondered aloud, stroking his chin. Remus rolled his eyes.

-xox-

"Alright everyone," Madame Pomfrey said, handing out the potions that would switch their genders a week later. "You should all have received your clothes you shall wear in the opposite sex, am I right?" The class nodded. "Okay. On my cue, you will all take your potions. These have been specially made potions by Professor Slughorn, so no one shall have to worry about things going wrong. If, however, a problem arises, you shall come to either him or I; immediately. Such a problem is unlikely to happen, but it does not hurt to have a plan. Now, is everyone ready?" She asked the class. Everyone nodded; Sirius, perhaps a little too excitedly. Madame Pomfrey gave the signal, and everyone took their potion.

James felt the most peculiar sensation. He could feel his chest begin to swell, and his hair began to grow in front of his eyes. He felt a strange tingly sensation near his anatomy, and whimpered at the thought of what was happening there.

He looked over to where Sirius, Remus and Peter were. Peter was breathing heavily, hands on his new accustomed breasts. James suspected that this was the closest he had ever been to a pair of breasts. Remus had his eyes tightly closed, and Sirius was looking at himself in a pocket mirror, grinning. Where he got the mirror, James had no idea.

"Alright, has everyone changed?" Madame Pomfrey's voice rang out. The class murmured that they had. James took this time to look around the room. Everyone had the same facial features, just, in the boys' case, more feminine, and in the girls', more masculine. He looked to where Lily was sitting, to see her long red hair had shortened into a shag, and her curves had flattened out, giving her slightly broad shoulders. She was currently staring fixedly at her hands.

"Now, if Mr. Black would kindly stop fondling himself, we can move on." Madame Pomfrey stated, turning her gaze to Sirius, who blushed at being caught, and dropped his hands.

"Now, while in your new bodies, as I said before, you will be required to keep a journal of what happens to you. For example, for the new, ahem, _women_, you may want to write about your first pre-menstrual experience. And no, I do not mean when your girlfriend is on her, ahem, _rag_." The girls who were now boys in the class laughed. Madame Pomfrey smiled, and started to hand out some notebooks.

"You will keep these for the rest of the term, and you must write an entry every day, even if nothing significant happens. Write about your feelings, your experiences, anything that crosses your mind." Madame Pomfrey told them, as the bell rang.

The class shuffled to the door, Sirius resuming his stroking of his breasts.

-xox-

"Sirius, will you _please_ stop playing with your boobs?" Remus asked exasperatedly that night. Sirius' eyes narrowed.

"No way! These are a lot more fun then doing _homework_." He replied. Remus just rolled his eyes. The boys were currently lounging in the common room, Remus doing homework, Sirius fondling himself, James staring off into space, and Peter picking his nose.

"Aurgh, Wormtail do you _have_ to do that?" Sirius asked disgustedly, noticing what Peter was doing. Peter shrugged, and unstuck his finger, unearthing a green gooey friend. He stared at it for a moment.

"Hey guys, what should I do with this?" He asked them, looking up from the booger. James raised his eyebrows.

"I'd flick it," He said, eyeing the booger with hardly concealed disgust. Peter shrugged, and when he was sure that his friends had gone back to their homework, he raised it to his lips, and took a bite, chewing carefully. James noticed this out of the corner of his eye, and shuddered.

"Anyways," Remus continued, "You can decide to fondle yourself if you want, but don't expect to copy off my homework later." He told him. Sirius scowled.

"But Moony!" He whined. "I don't wanna work!" He wailed, pulling a face. James laughed, but Remus just ignored him, and continued reading.

"Hey Moony, what are you reading there?" James asked, noticing the title; _Poetry for the Soul_. Remus looked down at his book, and blushed.

"It's a good book," He defended. "Poetry happens to be very interesting, and it's written by _Angelina Goldstein_." He said, motioning to the author's name. Sirius's eyes widened.

"Don't talk to me about her! I tried to send my poem to put in her new book, and she rejected it!" He said angrily. James looked at him in surprise.

"You wrote a poem?" He asked, as Sirius was taking out a rumpled piece of parchment from his pocket. He cleared his throat.

"_There once was a rapping Tomato. That's right, I said rapping Tomato. He rapped all day, from April to May, and also, guess what? It was me._" He recited.

Peter clapped excitedly.

"That was great Sirius!" He said loyally. Sirius smiled. James looked like he was about to start laughing. Remus looked stunned.

"Sirius mate, that is _priceless_!" James said, finally cracking, and bursting into laughter. Sirius looked offended.

"I thought it was rather good!" He said ruefully, folding up his poem again. "I open my heart to you, and you laugh!"

"Open your heart? Sirius, it was about a rapping tomato." James said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Humph!" Sirius said, and moved to the far side of the couch he was sitting on, away from his friends.

"So it really was rubbish?" Sirius asked a few moments later. His friends nodded sadly. "Hmm," He murmured. "Maybe, now that I'm a girl, I'll be able to write!" He said, as if coming to a brilliant conclusion. Remus rolled his eyes, and James started cracking up again.

"Moony! Gimme your parchment and quill! Quick! I feel the inspiration coming up!" He exclaimed, reaching out his hands for the quill and parchment. He wrote for about ten minutes in silence, before rolling up his parchment, and pocketing it.

"Woah guys, I don't feel so good," Sirius said, grabbing his stomach. James looked at him curiously before he felt it too. He looked at the clock, and saw that it was nine o' clock. Their time as females was up for the day.

-xox-

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Please review.. If I don't get enough, then I won't continue with this. Let me know if it's worth continuing!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 2 – ****An obsession with Hardcore. **

"_Billie Jean is not my lover! She's just a girl who claims that I am the one! But the kid is not my son!_"

"Oh god I think my ears are bleeding!" James said loudly, pulling his pillow over his head. Being awakened to Sirius Black singing in the morning was not a pleasant experience.

"Oi! Padfoot! Shut up will you?!" He shouted to his friend, who was in the shower. Receiving no response, James rolled out of bed to dress. Looking at the clock he read 6:45 AM.

"Aurgh..." He groaned.

"_Hee hee hee!_" Sirius sang from the bathroom. Peter groaned from the other side of the room.

"Is that someone murdering Mrs. Norris?" He asked, looking blearily around for a sign that the cat really was dying.

The bathroom door opened, and Sirius stood there, one towel around his body and another around his head.

"_Billie Jean is not my lover! Billie Jean is not my lover! Billie Jean is not my lover! Billie Je-_"

"OKAY! Shut up already!" James shouted at Sirius. He looked at James quite affronted.

"Hmph! If you are going to criticise a great song then maybe I should take my talent elsewhere!" He huffed.

"Sirius you sounded like a dying cat." Remus said deadpan, having just woken up. Sirius glared at him and plopped down on his bed.

"You guys are just jealous of my amazing voice." He told them, smirking. James snorted.

"Seriously you guys. Showering is SO much better when you are a girl." Sirius said, bringing the conversation off of his singing abilities. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Hey Moony," Sirius said, looking at him as if he had never seen him before. "You have bigger boobs than me!" He said, glaring at them. Remus looked down at his and blushed, for they were in fact larger than Sirius'. "How is that fair? The one who won't have anything to do with fondling gets the biggest boobs." Sirius whined.

"Oh shut up," Remus said, throwing some deodorant at Sirius. Unfortunately for Sirius, the lid was off, and it hit him squarely in the nose, making a loud thump and leaving a large white smudge.

"Oh no you di-n't!" He said, shaking his finger. With that, he took a bottle of hand cream from the dresser beside him and ran at Remus. "ARGHHH!" He yelled, running at him. Remus' eyes widened, but before he could say a word Sirius was pouring the hand cream all over his pyjama clad body.

"COSMETICS FIGHT!" Sirius cried before running into the bathroom and grabbing a tube of toothpaste. "Gwahahahahaha!" He laughed, squeezing it onto James' head. James gasped.

"Oh it's _on now_!" He said, jumping out of bed. He grabbed Sirius' favourite shampoo and ran at Sirius with a battle cry. Not wanting to be left out, Peter grabbed a toothbrush and jabbed Sirius in the eye.

"OWWWIEE!" Sirius howled in pain, clutching his eye. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR WORMTAIL?! He shouted, glaring at him. Peter shrugged and threw the toothbrush aside. Sirius looked around the room for a means of revenge, his eyes landing on a water bottle on Peter's bedside.

"AHA!" He cried, grabbing it. He did not foresee however, that the bottle would slip out of his hands due to his attack on Remus with the hand cream. The bottle fell with a dull clunk onto his foot.

"OWWIEE!" He cried again, hopping on one foot. James laughed at him from across the room. Peter took this time to hide under his bed.

Sirius launched himself at James, grabbing a random lipstick from under his bed (He swore it was from a girl who had spent the night, but James refused to believe this) and drew all over James' face.

"ENOUGH!" Remus shouted from his bed. "This is mad! Sirius, a cosmetics fight?!" Sirius shrugged, lowering the lipstick from James' face.

"It seemed like a good idea," He said in his defence. Remus rolled his eyes and took the lipstick from his hand.

"Now we all have to shower." Remus said. Sirius' eyes perked up at this.

"Shower?" He asked nobody in particular, before getting up and bounding into the bathroom, shouting "DIBS!"

-xox-

"Isn't it great to be nice and squeak-e-dee clean?" Sirius asked the Marauders after they had all showered, and were heading down to the Great Hall for lunch. "I mean, isn't it just _nice_ to be all cle-"

"Yes, Sirius. It is nice to be clean." Remus said flatly. James snorted. Sirius wasn't exactly what James would call clean. He was currently wearing a tight black leather mini skirt that showed off his completely unshaved legs. (He had said he was going for an Au-Natural look.) He had a tight pink tank top on that said 'Don't hate me because I'm fabulous' and was wearing his hair down in what he called 'the messy look.' All James saw was a mass of knots. James was unsure how he acquired this, but Sirius had also managed to produce some knee high black leather boots. Sirius had also taken it upon himself to do his makeup. He had put dark red lipstick on and blusher all over his face. He put on some eyeliner on his lower lid, much lower than he was supposed to. The effect was a somewhat badger look. ("I can't put it on my _eyelids_! That will hurt!") He had also put on some fake earrings. Not being in possession of any, he had taken a quill and drawn some on.

Remus had chosen a more conservative look, just wearing the girls' school uniform and no makeup. His dirty blonde hair was done in a loose pony tail.

Peter had surprisingly come out looking decent. He was wearing a pink sweater that matched with his auburn hair, and a pair of jeans.

James had chosen, like Remus to wear just the school uniform. He had left his black straight hair down, and not worn any makeup.

"Hey there sexy lady," A random boy called to them. They all looked around, each silently praying that he wasn't talking to them.

"You, with the leather." He said, pointing to Sirius. James fought the mad impulse to laugh.

"Are you talking to me?" Sirius asked in a Spanish accent. The boy nodded, winking. "Nuh uh, I don't think so moochachos." He said, still in the Spanish accent, wagging a finger.

"Aw come on, give a guy a chance." The boy said. Sirius snapped his fingers.

"Come on boys." He said, motioning to the Marauders. James and the others followed Sirius down the corridor. He stole a last glance at the boy, to see him staring in confusion and slight revulsion, mouthing the word 'boys' to himself. James couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing.

"Oh my god Sirius," He said, breath coming out in gasps. "That was hilarious!" Sirius laughed too. The four entered the Great Hall together, making their way to the Gryffindor table. James looked around and spotted Lily almost immediately.

She was sitting with her group of friends, wearing the boys' school uniform. James had to admit, that even as a boy she looked good. (Not that he would ever admit that to the boys however.)

"James, are you drooling at Lily as a guy?" Sirius' voice came through his thoughts. James blushed. So much for them not knowing, he thought bitterly. He quickly looked away, and began filling his plate.

"Honestly, some people look simply _ridiculous _today." Sirius said, motioning around them. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sirius you're wearing inked on earrings."

"Touché. You have to admit though, I make it look good." He said, putting on what he called 'the cool face'. James called it 'the constipated flobberworm face'. At that moment there was a shriek of laughter.

"Black what are you wearing?!" Lily, who was passing by asked in her manly voice. Sirius looked down.

"I'll have you know that my outfit is very stylish!" He said defensively. James snorted. "In fact, I got picked up today!" At this James burst out laughing.

"Yeah, by a burly looking Hufflepuff!" He said between laughter. Sirius narrowed his eyes at him.

"Shut up! I don't see anyone checking _you_ out!" He huffed. Lily laughed again, before walking towards the doors to the Entrance Hall.

"Yeah, and I'd like to keep it that way," James said, still laughing.

"You're just jealous." Sirius said, smirking. James rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes Sirius, I'm simply green with envy over the fact that you got checked out by a male Hufflepuff and I didn't." He said sarcastically.

"See, I told yo-wait, you're being sarcastic aren't you?"

"No, of course not," James said deadpan.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DAMN CONFUSING?! WHY!?" Sirius shrieked dramatically. James rolled his eyes again.

"Peter what are you doing?" James heard Remus ask tonelessly. He looked around to see Peter with two carrot sticks up his nose. James rolled his eyes. Honestly, who did that anymore? James had officially declared it 'uncool' when Lily hadn't laughed after he did it last week.

Peter sullenly took the carrots out of his nose upon realizing that nobody was going to laugh. He pouted as he put them back on his plate. Sirius reached out and grabbed one, dipping it in the veggie dip before bringing it to his mouth. James gave him a disgusted look.

"That is so _unsanitary_!" He said, giving the carrot a dirty look. Sirius shrugged and bit the carrot. James shuddered.

"HARDCORE." James heard from behind him. He turned to see Sirius studying his finger intently. "I have a hardcore cut on my finger." James looked over, and could barely see a miniscule cut on his friend's baby finger.

"I mean, it's just so hardcore. Have you ever seen something that is just so _hardcore_ in your life? Hardco-''

"Okay, what is with the hardcore?" James asked Sirius wearily.

"It's my word of the day." He said proudly. "And I got to say it before dinner!"

"I have a word of the day! Today its err.. pickle-toes?" Peter said uncertainly. Sirius cocked an eyebrow.

"What kind of word is that?" He asked, giving Peter a weird look. Peter flushed.

"I just wanted to fit in," He mumbled.

-xox-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hehe I am currently over-tired, so you can blame the total random-crazy-stupid ness on that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sirius' poem.

**Chapter 3 - Streetwalker**

"GAHAHA! Feel the wrath of ME!" Sirius exclaimed, dashing around the room with what looked like a utensil, and randomly jabbing people with it.

"Sirius, what is that, and what are you doing?" Remus asked wearily. Sirius Black dressed as a girl, jabbing people was not a pleasant sight. Sirius grinned.

"Why, Moony, I had no idea you were interested! This here happens to be the greatest invention _ever_ made." He said with wide eyes. Peter looked up, suddenly very interested.

"The greatest invention _ever_ made?" He asked, in awe.

"The greatest invention _ever_ made." Sirius confirmed. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Oh for the love of god," He muttered. "Are you going to tell us what it is?"

"Oh well, if you insist. This here is the patented, one of a kind, SPORK." Sirius exclaimed. Peter's eyes widened.

"You have a _spork_?" He asked, amazed. Sirius nodded. "What's a spork?" Peter asked, looking confusedly at the utensil. Sirius' eyes widened.

"_What's a spork_?! Are you serious? I've already told you, it's the greatest invention _ever_ made!"

"The greatest invention _ever_ made?" James asked, coming in from Quidditch practice.

"The greatest invention _ever_ made." Sirius confirmed again. "Is it just me or did we already have this conversation?" He asked, confusedly.

"So are you going to tell us what a spork is?" Peter asked, beginning to get impatient. He was now doing what James called the 'Pee Dance' "Come on! I wanna know what it is!" He whined, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Well if you _must_ know, a spork just happens to be.. " Sirius began dramatically.

"Go on," The other three Marauders said in unison.

"Half of a fork…" He continued.

"Uh huh," The other three Marauders said in unison.

"And half a…" Sirius said, pausing yet again for dramatic affect.

"Yes?" Peter asked, getting very excited. Any moment now, he would know what the greatest invention _ever_ made was. He could barely contain his excitement.

"SPOON!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up and down and clapping.

"That's it?" James asked deadpan. Sirius stopped jumping and looked down at James.

"What do you mean _that's it_! IT happens to be the greatest inven-"

"Yes, yes we know! The _greatest invention ever made_!" Remus said impatiently. Sirius sighed and sat down.

"I'm bored." He mumbled moodily.

"Find something to do then." James replied. "Get a job or something." Sirius gasped.

"James! THAT'S IT! You're a genius!" He exclaimed, getting up and dashing from the room.

"Well that was weird." Remus said.

-xox-

"I haven't seen Sirius for awhile, have you guys?" James asked, sometime later. The boys shook their heads.

"JAMES POTTER!" James turned around to see Lily – dressed as a guy, marching to where he and Remus and Peter sat.

"Yes?" He asked trying to figure out what he had done.

"You don't think she found out about the frogspawn do you?" He heard Peter whisper to Remus. He mentally smacked himself in the head.

"You better do something about that – _friend_ of yours!" She said angrily.

"Sirius? What's he doing?" James asked in general confusion. Her eyes narrowed.

"I'll _show_ you what he's doing! Let's go!"

She lead them to the seventh floor corridor, where Sirius was seen standing at a 'corner' dressed in the most heinous clothes James had ever seen. He was wearing a tiny red skirt with black fishnets, and black leather boots that went up to his knees. He was also wearing a tight tube top that said 'Open 24/7' and had also donned large silver hoops, and tied his now long hair into a messy bun. He was currently talking to the male Hufflepuff who had previously checked him out.

"How much?" The Hufflepuff asked. Sirius looked thoughtful.

"About 50 Galleons." He said, looking the Hufflepuff up and down. He nodded. "That should do it." The Hufflepuff grinned, gave Sirius the money, and started pacing back and forth in front of the Room of Requirement.

James couldn't handle it anymore. He burst out laughing.

"You think this is _funny_?" Lily asked, venom in her words. James just nodded, still laughing his head off.

"Padfoot mate, when I said to get a job, I didn't mean a hooker!" He managed to say between giggles. Sirius looked affronted.

"We prefer to be called _streetwalkers_." He huffed. James rolled his eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry. When I said to get a job, I didn't mean a _streetwalker_." He said sarcastically.

"For your information this is a very high paying job! Mr. Sarcastic-butt!" Sirius replied.

"Yeah, but you also have to sleep with _guys_!" James emphasized. Sirius' eyes widened.

"Is _that_ what a hooker is?" He asked in shock. Everyone nodded slowly. Realisation slowly dawned on his face. "Bloody hell," He murmured. "Well, this certainly is awkward."

"I was going to say nauseating."

"Shut up James."

"Okay."

"Look, Marcus, I'm sorry, but I'm gunna have to bail on you," Sirius said, motioning to the Hufflepuff. Marcus glared at him.

"I want my money back," He said, looking pointedly at the galleons Sirius had stuffed down his bra. (Which didn't cover much, leaving the money in plain view) James thought with a shudder.

"Err yeah, about that… Well, you see, I was just – RUN!" Sirius shouted the last bit to the Marauders and Lily, before taking off down the corridor as fast as his knee high leather boots would carry him.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! I WANT MY MONEY!" Marcus called angrily to their backs. They were so far now, that his voice was undistinguishable. He apparently had not thought to run after them.

"Sweet Sassy Molassy that was close!" Peter said, looking to Sirius for approval of his wording choice. Sirius shook his head sadly. Peter's head drooped sadly.

-xox-

"Honestly Padfoot, a _prostitute_?" James asked shaking his head. The Marauders were currently sitting in the common room, breathing heavily, from running straight from the seventh floor corridor to Gryffindor Tower.

"It seemed like a good idea!" Sirius defended. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Only you, Sirius, would think that sleeping with guys for money is a good idea."

"It worked in a book I read!"

"What book was that?" James asked, at the same time that Remus stared stunned at Sirius.

"You _read a book_? Oh my goodness, I have to preserve this into my memory."

"Shut up Moony! Yes I read a book."

"And what was it called?" James asked again, interested to see what book had hookers in it.

"… _Streetwalking Through Britain_,"

James snickered. Remus smacked his forehead.

"Shut up! Help me think of a new job!"

"I thought you wanted to be a poet," Remus said, not looking up from the book he had opened. Sirius flushed.

"Well, er, that didn't uhh, work too well." He said, not looking at them.

"What do you mean, it didn't work too well?" Asked James curiously.

"Uhh,"

"Come on, show us your poem," James said, eyes glinting maliciously. Sirius glared at him.

"Alright fine then. But no laughing!" Sirius cleared his throat.

"_There once was a boy named Lester_

_He always thought he was bester_

_One day, a girl said, 'I'm bester than you!'_

_He cried, and cried, and cried boo hoo._

_She sighed, guilty, and gave an apology. _

_He accepted on one condition-y_

_She asked what it was, and he smiled wide_

_Admitting that she must take his side, and admit, _

_That he, Lester, was a bester kid."_

"Oh, my god. That was…" James started,

"Words can not justify that." Remus said, shaking his head.

Peter clapped his hands excitedly. "I quite enjoyed that!" He said, grinning.

Sirius took a bow.

"Padfoot, I'm sorry, but that was awful," James said, shaking his head. Sirius looked up indignantly.

"Shut up arse face! At least this one rhymed!" He retorted

James held up his hands in defence.

"Hey, alright, I'm sorry!"

-xox-


End file.
